deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DS2117/Dead Space 3 Fanfiction Isaac and Ellie
Ch. 1: Dreaming of The Past Ch. 2: Where Do We Go From Here? Ch. 3: Change of Heart Ch. 4: You Got to My Head Chapter 1: Dreaming of The Past Ellie sat in her chair and ran a hand across her face. She was very tired. She wanted rest her fluttering eyes but couldn’t. Ellie couldn’t sleep since Isaac had already fallen into his deep slumber. Ellie was afraid for some reason. Hoping that she would eventually fall asleep , she stared out of the window, into the vastness of space. Isaac shifted slightly in his chair which caught Ellie’s attention. Now that the nightmare was over, Ellie actually examined Isaac’s weathered face. He had been through a lot. His natural face had the expression of sadness. Isaac had a patch wrapped around his left shoulder, where he was shot by a Javelin Gun. The same for his left hand, where he was also shot. Ellie did really well patching his wounds up. After attending to his injuries, Isaac fell asleep. At that moment, Ellie thought of him as an old man. But he wasn’t old, Isaac was just a man who saw too many things. Isaac shifted in his chair again, this time with a smile on his face. Ellie knew he was dreaming. Slumped in his chair, Isaac dreamt. His eyes vibrated, showing his state of sleep. Isaac was back on Earth, he knew. Isaac was standing on a golden sandy beach. He listened to the calm crashing waves and the cries of seagulls. Isaac took a deep breath and exhaled the clear air. He walked down the shore and saw a blurry figure. Isaac ran up to the figure, it was becoming clear. When Isaac was finally arm-distance away, he knew who it was. It wasn’t just a woman, she had short blonde hair and eyes blue as the ocean. It was Nicole Brennan, Isaac’s fallen love. She turned slowly and set her eyes upon him. Nicole smiled with joy and open her arms to take him. Isaac shook his head, and took a couple steps back away from Nicole. The sadden young woman slowly dropped her arms to her sides. Isaac watched as her beautiful smile turned into a frown. Isaac looked away from Nicole, trying to resist her. Nicole still kept her eyes on him. Without moving his head, Isaac looked upon Nicole’s face. Sadness was leaking from her beautiful blue eyes. Isaac couldn’t fight it anymore, he slowly turned his head back to Nicole. Nicole nodded slowly and approached him. Isaac didn’t know what to do, either run or stay. Nicole gently pulled the glove off her right hand, exposing her smooth, soft skin. Isaac watched as Nicole’s hand approached inches away from his cheek. She stopped halfway, waiting for Isaac to do his part. Isaac closed his eyes and pushed his face forward. Her hand and his cheek met. They both inhaled and exhaled soundly. Nicole quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her body. Isaac held her by the waist. They both exhaled loudly and uncontrollably. Then Nicole slowly and calmly stroked Isaac hair at the back of his neck and spoke softly. ”We are whole again, Isaac. We are whole.” Isaac looked at Nicole as she stared back at him. Her mouth began to move, Isaac brought his ear closer to hear. He thought she was just calling his name, repeatedly. ”Isaac, Isaac, Isaac. IIIIISSSSSSAAAACCCC….” The more he listened, the more Nicole’s voice sounded like Ellie's voice. Isaac dream disappeared, but he still heard Ellie’s voice. Isaac awoke to Ellie standing above, waking him up. ”Hey Isaac. Welcome back to reality.” She said with a little laugh. Isaac rolled his shoulders, it seemed he was asleep longer than he thought. His body and limbs had gone numb. "Oh, hi Ellie." He said with a yawn. Isaac sat up and ran a hand across his face. Then he looked up, examining Ellie s exhausted face. ”You look tired, Ellie. Why don’t you go get some sleep.” He said calmly. ”I can’t sleep Isaac. I& I just can’t.” She said in a frustrated way. Isaac stood up in front of Ellie and smiled as he spoke. ”Well how about you laid down, and I’ll tuck you in and rock you to sleep like a baby.” Ellie cocked her eyebrows and then spoke. ”Isaac, do me a favor and lose the sarcasm.” They both laughed. It felt like to had been a while since they acted like real people. They didn’ t act like this during the outbreak. Isaac pulled the RIG fabric away from his neck and exhale. "I wish I could get this RIG off." "Well there’s a changing quarters in the back. I’m pretty sure there’s some extra clothes.” Ellie said, pointing a finger towards the door which lead to the rest of the shuttle. Isaac nodded and left the room. Ellie was right, there was extra clothes. He also found extra Life Support RIGs. After changing into fresh new clothes, Isaac placed his Advanced RIG with the others. Isaac returned to Ellie and walk towards a wall. Isaac punched a button on the side and then a bed slid out. Isaac opened the hidden compartment bedside the bed and took out a pillow and blanket. "How did you do that Isaac? I didn’t know the shuttle had that. How did you know?” Ellie asked with a surprised face. "Oh, believe me Ellie, I know everything about shuttles and ships.” He said laying down crossing his arms behind his head. Ellie just smiled at Isaac as she slightly shook her head. Chapter 2: Where Do We Go From Here? Ellie looked away from Isaac and set her eyes upon the beauty of space through the window. She sighed softly and spoke to Isaac, keeping her eyes in space. ”So, where do we go from here Isaac?” She asked simply. Isaac didn’t answer. He stood up and walked towards Ellie. He stopped behind her and stared out the window too. Ellie turned her head and gazed at him. ”I don’t know& Earth? It’s my home, it’s where I was born.” Isaac paused and looked at Ellie, as if he realized something. ”I haven’t been home in three years.” ”My home was destroyed.” Then Isaac’s eyes widened. ”Ellie, were you born on the Sprawl?” He asked. Ellie nodded slowly and held her head low, he felt so stupid for asking, since he was the one who ”somewhat” destroyed the Sprawl. But he didn’t mean it. Isaac took her hand and gave it soft rubs and squeezes. Ellie looked up and smiled, with a tear coming out of her only eye. Isaac gently brushed the tear away. She grabbed Isaac by the neck and hugged him. She began to cry and sniffle. Isaac rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Isaac found this unusual, he always found Ellie tough. ”I’m glad I’m with you Isaac. If I hadn’t met you, I’d be long gone with the Sprawl.” She said. ”It’s okay Ellie, it’ s all over now.” He said in her ear. Ellie felt so much better with this interaction. It resolved many of her inner demons. She lost everything; her family, friends, and home. At least she had Isaac. This helped Isaac as well. He had been with a broken heart for a long time. It had also been a while since he had showed affection. Ellie laid on his shoulder and closed her eye. Isaac laid his head at the back of her neck. Isaac knew this was awkward, but it felt so right. Having her body so close to his, he felt a connection, a strong bond. Then Ellie pulled away from him entirely, breaking the bond. Isaac looked at her with an unsatisfied face, as if he wanted more. ”I’d better get some sleep.” Ellie said in tired tone. ”Yeah, you should.” Isaac said with a frown. Isaac watched as Ellie curled up into the blanket and fell sound asleep. Isaac didn’t know what to do now. Isaac sat in his chair for many hours, staring into space. He was thinking about his past, his life as a soul survivor, and his future. Where will he go now? What will he do? ”I can’t go back to work with the C.E.C. They probably know what has happened to me.” Isaac said to himself. Isaac whipped around to hear Ellie screaming in her sleep. Isaac came and knelt beside her, rubbing her forehead. When Ellie woke up, she exhaled frantically. She was relieved to see Isaac, and she took his hand and held it close. Isaac leaned closer to her and touch her cheek with his. ”It’s okay, it’s okay Ellie. I’m here.” He said in a calming voice. ”I just had& a& a bad dream.” She said. ”It’s okay, it’s all over now. Go, back to sleep.” Isaac said rubbing his forehead with Ellie’s. Ellie dropped her head on the pillow and closed her eye. Thinking she was asleep Isaac rose up, then Ellie opened her eye. ”Wait, Isaac. Can you please sleep with me? Just this once?” Isaac just stared at her, he didn’t know what to do. Then his instincts took over. Isaac walked toward the pilot’s seat and press a button on the dashboard, blinking AUTO PILOT. After that, Isaac came to Ellie. He climbed on the bed and laid beside her. ”Okay.” He said simply. Ellie dropped her head on the pillow and said in a whisper tone, ”Thank you, Isaac.” Isaac nodded with a smile, and rested his head on the pillow too. Isaac closed his eyes and fell asleep. Within minutes, Isaac reopened his eyes and found Ellie sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Chapter 3: Change of Heart Isaac laid there watching Ellie sleep, then he fell into deep thought. Isaac did let go of Nicole, but he still didn’t feel right being close with Ellie. ''She wanted me to let go of her. I mean, I think Nicole would want me to be with Ellie instead of being alone, suffering in grief. I do love Ellie but, will I love her as much as I loved Nicole? What do I do? Nicole and I are worlds apart now, and now my heart points to Ellie. ''Suddenly Ellie slightly shifted her body, and rolled her head on Isaac’s chest. Isaac smiled and pulled her long beautiful hair out of her face. Isaac found his chance to take a nap, and close his eyes. Hours later, Isaac and Ellie awoke from their slumber. As Ellie washed her face in the sink in the bathroom, Isaac searched through his database to find some music. He stumbled upon a particular file and pressed enter as Ellie walked in. It was called “Space Oddity”. Isaac usually listened to it when he lived on Earth, when he worked in engineering rooms. Isaac arose from the chair and offered his hand to Ellie. Ellie just looked at his hand, confused. “What?” She asked. Isaac dropped his hand and walked to her. “Dance with me Ellie.” He said happily, offering his hand again. “Oh, I don’t Isaac. I’m not a good dancer.” Ellie said nervously. “I’m not asking you, I’m telling you.” Isaac said. Isaac took her by the hand and placed his other hand on her mid-back. Ellie’s right hand was in Isaac’s, so she put her left hand on his opposite arm. Ellie’s cheeks began to blush bright red. As the song changed to a slower pace, the duo began to dance. Isaac lead as Ellie followed. “People from the 21st century used to dance like this. This form of slow dance gives a romantic atmosphere. Only a few people today still remember the steps.” Isaac said. “Well, you’re pretty good Isaac.” Ellie said with smile. The two twirled and circled about the pilot’s cockpit. Isaac kept his eyes on Ellie, at the same time, making sure they didn’t hit anything. As the song drew to close and slowed down in pace, Isaac pulled Ellie closer and closer to him. Ellie felt his hand run down to her waist. Ellie liked it, and drew herself closer to Isaac. The song played slower and slower. Isaac held his head low and looked at Ellie. Ellie stared into his eyes. She pulled his head closer and kissed him full on the lips. Isaac heavily exhaled through his nose, resolving even more of his inner demons with a tender kiss. Shocked by her actions, Ellie pulled her lips from Isaac’s. She slowly slipped out his grasp and took a few steps away from him, holding her arm and looking away from him. Isaac kept his eyes on her, saddened to the heart’s core. The song ended and then a soft static sound filled the room. Isaac looked away from her as he listened to the static. They didn’t say anything for five minutes until Isaac made his first move and turned off the dashboard. “Thank you Isaac, for the dance.” Ellie said. Isaac nodded as Ellie left the cockpit. Isaac dropped into the pilot’s chair. He held his face in his hands and hugged his head with his knees. Isaac felt rejected, and his heart ached. Isaac tried to take his mind off things and browsed through the database. He stumbled upon a file called “Ellie’s Log”. Isaac pressed enter. Ellie’s face materialized in the screen. Isaac spotted himself at the back of the screen, sleeping in the bed. “My name is Ellie Langford, and I just escaped the Sprawl with Isaac Clarke. We don’t know what to do or where to go. Isaac says we should go back to Earth, but it might be risky.” Ellie looked away from the screen. Her head was facing Isaac. Ellie looked back at the screen and continued. “I really like Isaac. I mean, I ''really ''like him. I think it’s more than like. It’s more like….” Ellie paused and then continued, smiling. “Love. I’m pretty sure he likes me, just as much. But, I don’t think we can ever have a relationship. Isaac is being hunted down by EarthGov. Having a deep relationship will cause severe grief to me if he is killed. I would die.” Ellie looked down, wiping her tears. Isaac’s eyes began to water. “Why did it have to be us? Why were we put into this hell whole?” Ellie stared at the screen and then ended the recording. Isaac leaned back in his chair, tears streaming down his face. Isaac wiped them off and laid down on the bed, facing the wall. Isaac cried without a single sound. He just found out that, not only is Ellie very fond of him, but she doesn’t want their relationship to go any further. Suddenly, Ellie walked slowly towards the bed. She sat next to Isaac and shook his arm. “Isaac? Isaac, are you awake?” She asked in deep concern. Isaac didn’t respond but kept his eyes opened, letting his sadness drain out of him. He heard Ellie lean over him. Isaac quickly closed his eyes. Ellie sighed. She laid beside him and stroked his hair. Isaac twitched to the sensation. Ellie thought she was disturbing him in his sleep and retracted her hand. Isaac ached in his heart, missing Ellie’s warm touch. Then, they both drifted off into sleep. Category:Blog posts